


The War Of The Roses

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, KaraxLena, SuperCorp, They're All Gay, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, alex&maggie, i'm a hoe for history, just so you know, karlena, this is gonna be a hard ride, winnxMon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: "Law 124 states: war crimes committed by two enemy factions should be payed with an union, the two families shall be united as one, what represented difference may now represent a new birth. Each House must present its youngest member, whom will be united in marriage until the end of their lives."In which Lena and Kara find themselves in the middle of an arranged marriage where everything is a little too crazy and a lot more complicated.





	1. Faith Works In Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nuggets, this is my first multi-chapter fic, so be patient with me and the time it takes me to upload the other chapters, I promise it'll be worth the wait! I hope you enjoy it, comments and feedbacks are very much accepted!

 

**_England, 15th of August 1484._ **

 

 _The morning dew was slowly settling onto the ground, making its way throught the thick fog covering the sight in front of his eyes. A field, half illuminated by the shy pale sun, once full of joy and young souls playing childish games, filled with laughter and bliss, was now a graveyard for fathers, sons and brothers, who laid their faith in those they believed and trusted in._  
  
_Two figures stood upon the lifeless bodies, red and green armors outraged by blood, slumped shoulders and tiredness in their eyes, both feeling the weight of loss and death on their hands, both aware that the war was coming to its end, no more enemies to defeat if not each other. A war that wasn't theirs, a war that brought nothing but death and pain to each sides, a war that could have been stopped, but never did._  
  
_A decision had to be made by both sides, a silent agreement for what was about to come once they reached the council and faced the judge, the law creeping on both families, the weight of their royalty now resembling a bourdain, one they could never get rid of. Kal, from the House of El, was the first to cross the entrance of the council room, followed by Lex, from the House of Luthor, both with their heads down, ashamed of looking ahead in fear of being faced with their crime, passing faces of people whose family members laid on that forgotten field, never at peace, never rightfully buried._

 _"The council may begin", the judge stated._  
  
  
_What followed in the next two hours was a heated reminder of war crimes commited by both houses, crimes that had been happening since the beginning of it all, almost five years before, the reason seemingly forgotten, as if it didn't matter after all these years. The sun was slowly settling when the judge and his court announced that a decision has been made._

_Kal-El and Lex faced the court, their heads held high in anticipation of what was coming._

_"The court has decided, law 124 will be applied to this case, and it shall never be broken or the involved will pay with their own deaths."_

 

 _A shaky breath left Kal-El's lips, the weight of the law now heavier than ever, while his opponent choked back a sob, both knowing what this implied, both already feeling their hearts sinking._  
  
  
_"Law 124 states: war crimes committed by two enemy factions should be payed with an union, the two families shall be united as one, what represented difference may now represent a new birth. Each House must present its youngest member, whom will be united in marriage until the end of their lives."_  
  
  
_A loud gasp echoed through the room, everyone facing each other in desbelief._  
  
  
_A bittersweet taste of defeat in their mouths, a choked "yes, your majesty", before both knights were on their steeds, galloping back to their homes, carrying with them the knowledge and destiny of their loved ones, whose faiths were now interlaced in one._

* * *

_  
**The Castel of El, later that night.** _

It finally came into view, its high towers and imponent semblance, each side decored with their House coat-of-arms, a red rose interlaced with an S, the symbol of their family, a symbol of hope and love, "Stronger Together" imprinted in their hearts.  
  
He crossed the high gates, his entrance followed by cheers and songs, his subjects bowing as he passed them, screams of happiness and tears, thousand of thank yous and blessings, none enough to make Kal-El's heart stay afloat. It sinked even lower when his eyes landed on the four figures waiting at the entrance, he looked at them, happiness in their features and so much pride radiating from them.   
As he got off his horse, they were all running towards him, Kara being the first to circle him with her arms, followed by Alex, jumping and bumping their heads together, then Mon-El, patting his back and Eliza, who left a motherly kiss on his forehead and a whispered "welcome back home."  
  
The night followed by a feast, the city chanting, eating and drinking together, the streets full of people dancing and enjoying themselves, united under the knowledge that the war was over.  
  
  
Alcohol was running in the veins of almost every person sitting at their table, and it might have been the wrong moment, but Kal-El knew that the perfect moment would never come if we don't make it happen.  
  
He slowly stood up, a glass of wine in his hand, and everyone at the table went silent in anticipation. His eyes locked with those of every present person until they settled on one in particular, big blue eyes, almost too big for her still so childish and rounded face, long curled blonde hair, falling softly over her shoulders and rosy cheeks, a lazy and smug smile painted on her features and, for a moment, he felt like perhaps, the right moment didn't exist.  
  
"I.." no words seemed right in that moment.  
  
"Did the cat eat your tongue?" was Alex's teasing respons at her cousin's loss of words. And Kal almost smiled.  
  
"I have something important to tell you, and you should...just listen and try to understand, please." His features were tense now, jaw clenched and hand gripping the glass way too tightly.  
  
  
Everyone's faces fell, replaced with seriousness.  
  
  
"We didn't win this war " he could see that most wanted to speak and ask for explanation, but he spoke before them. "Due to crimes of war we commited in the past years, the judge...he took a decision." Kal could feel his eyes slowly filling with tears.  
  
Mon-El's concerned eyes locked with his and he knew nothing good was coming. "What is it, Kal?" he pleaded.  
  
He looked down before saying "the court came to a mutual agreement, both families will have to pay for what they did and...".  
  
"Is it money? Kal we have enough of that, please don't look so-", Eliza tried to say before she was cut in.

"It's a marriage."

 

The sound of a shattered glass hitting the floor was the only thing heard in the room.  
  
"We need to...present the youngest member of the family...she shall, unite with the youngest of the Luthors". He finally said, exhaling the weight off his shoulders.  
  
A sob, a chair turning and falling on the floor, followed by steps running towards the highest level of the castle, a door slamming shut, leaving behind silence, a shattered glass and an even more shattered heart, completely sank by guilt.  
  
He faced the people at the table again, those pair of blue eyes now the only ones missing.

* * *

 ** _The Castle of Luthors_**  
  
Big white roses circled by a green serpent is all he could see, his family House coat-of-arms present in every corner of the city, on the castle, in the sky. Moving with the wind, as if it brought prideness instead of sadness and defeat.  
  
He saw her before she saw him, long curled raven hair, big green pools full of admiration and love, the love he didn't deserve nor ever will after that night. But he let himself be selfish for once, embracing her as she filled his nostrils with her sweet flower scent, a faint "welcome back home, Lex", and the biggest smile he ever saw on her.  
  
Lillian followed, with a warm hug and prideness, her beloved son was back home and victorious, everything she prayed for in the past years.   
  
He guided them inside, the dining table waiting for them to join the guests in their happiness, dances and laughters, but the tugging at his heart could not be stopped, not even when sweet Lena interlaced their fingers and dragged him in the middle of the dances, swaying her shining green dress, daring him to follow her moves.  
  
He did his best, he tried to make these last moments the happiest, the ones he will hold onto once she was gone from his side, once the love in her eyes turned into hatred, once he was no longer her beloved brother, but the cause of her unhappiness and misery.  
  
Winn was fast to join them, moving between the bodies with clumsiness caused both by the alcohol and his everyday nature, Lena tugged him in the circle too, challenging his dancing skills (that he did not have) and laughing as he failed in each one.  
  
Maggie joined them next, a glass of wine in each hand, a perfect full dimples display smile, a slight slur in her voice as she jumped on Lex and kissed his head, a "welcome back, baldy" falling from her lips, at which Lex faked offense and Lena laughed to tears.  
  
The party went on for hours, until the morning lights started creeping into the windows, worn out bodies laying on the five couches in the feast room, some sleeping and others trying their best to get to the nearest restroom before emptying their guts in the hallway.  
  
Some weren't so lucky, Maggie found herself laying against the cold wall of the hall, trying to make her head not spin as much as it was, and Lena was laying with her head in the other girl's lap, holding her forehead as if it would stop the trobbing of her brain.  
  
Outside, on his own, was Lex, staring as the sunrise came into full view, knowing that the moment came, it was now or never.  
  
He gathered them all, but Winn, who could not manage to get out of the restroom, at least not for now, stating that he had some "technical problems", so Lex let him be.  
They were all now facing each other, grunts could be heard coming from each of them, annoyed and still tired, waiting impatiently for Lex to say his "after war" speech, to then run to their rooms and rest. But how wrong they were.  
  
A single word, "marriage", left Lex's mouth, as if it would all make sense, as if there was no need for explanation. They all looked at each other, confusion in their faces and a silent question in their eyes.  
  
"What law is it, Lex?", Maggie was the first who spoke, voice trembling, and hope in her eyes, "anything but that", almost chanting in her head.  
  
Lex locked his eyes with hers, a single tear staining his left cheek, and it hit Maggie. A gasp.  
  
  
  
_Law 124._

  
The brunette closed her eyes, a single sob left her lips before she opened them again and looked and the raven haired girl sitting by her side. No words were needed, it all sinked into place, realization hitting every person sitting at the table.  
  
Lena's head shoot up in disbelief, a teary smile tugging at her lips, almost begging for it to be a joke, but Lex's eyes met hers and in the span of a second she was standing, bloody eyes and rage in her features, tears threatening to fall but she was fast to wipe them away with the sleeves of her dress. Her green dress that became a blur, as she stormed out of the castle, leaving behind the one whom she called brother, but who now, more than ever, looked and felt nothing like it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an introduction to the story, Lena and Kara meeting will happen in due time, I promise! Stay tuned to find out how the story evolves :)


	2. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo who else is still shook after that bridal style scene? Anyway, I'm back and I wrote this on my phone (my computer is being a bitch) so have mercy if you see some grammar mistakes. Enjoy ;)

**_Castle of_ ** _**El**_

 

****

She was punching a tree. Every punch followed by a sob, every hit closer to her breaking point, knuckles bleeding but she could swear she didn't feel pain at all. Not the kind of pain she was aiming for.

 

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep going on, Kara" the voice came from behind her, but there was no need to turn around to know whom it belonged to. Her sister was looking at her, arms crossed over her chest and a peaceful look on her face, if Kara didn't know her she'd almost believe Alex was relaxed, but her eyes betrayed her as always.

 

"They're taking" her left fist collided with the wood "my whole life" her right fist followed "away from me" another set of punches, blood was dripping now from her hands.

She stopped, the air seemed so thick and almost unbearable, her lungs were burning, cold sweat running down her forehead and back, vision blurred by tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them, not again.

 

"Do you even know what it feels like? Thinking about your future, having so many, so many dreams Alex, so many hopes. All destroyed in one night, everything, gone." She looked at her sister, an almost pleading look on her face, as if by saying it out loud, that life would come back to her. "I'll have to sacrifice myself for our people, I wish I wasn't so selfish, I wish I could be happy because they won't die anymore in a war caused by our families, I wish I could see myself as the hero they keep calling me."

 

"Kara I'm so sorry I-"

 

"Everyone is sorry" a bitter laugh escaped Kara's lips. "Everyone in the house is looking at me with so much pity, the girl who used to have it all, now reduced to an object ready to be delivered to the Luthor's household". The second that name left her lips she felt the need to spit it out, almost feeling it poisoning her tongue. "Alex, I'm going to marry a member of the family who killed your father, I'm going to live in that same house, how am I supposed to look you in the eyes-"

 

In a matter of seconds Alex was in front of her, putting her hands on Kara's shoulders and shaking her, trying to get that idea out of her head. "Look at me" she demanded, but the blonde kept her head low. "Kara look at me" the brunette pleaded, putting her index finger under Kara's chin and lifting her head, trying to find her sister's eyes.

 

"Kara you're my sister for heaven's sake" Alex spoke and the blonde's baby blues finally met hers. "This isn't your fault, how could you even think that I'd ever blame you? God, you're the one who's paying the biggest price, we're the ones who should be ashamed of looking you in the eyes". The blonde's chest contracted, a sob died in her throat.

 

Alex circled her with her arms, allowing her sister to hide her face in the crock of the brunette's neck. She held her like that, repeating soothing words in her ear and caressing the blonde locks.

"They payed for what they did to Jeremiah, we took Lionel's life too, we're not any better than them, Kara." The brunette tried to explain, hoping her sister would feel better. "And I'm so sorry, seeing you like this, knowing that you won't have a happy life breaks my heart. I'd give anything to be the one going through this, I'd give it all to know that you'll be happy again" she said, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Thank you" Kara said, after the sobs came to an end.

 

Alex just smiled at her to then look down. "I think we should go back inside, your hands look like they need some help" the brunette said while observing the still bleeding knuckles. "Maybe next time, try punching something that it's actually breakable, hell, you're even allowed to punch Mon-el, he wouldn't mind" she chuckled, hoping this would lift her sister's mood.

The blonde smiled, silently thanking her for once again making it all less difficult, for being always there by her side.

 

"Do we know his name?" Kara asked while they entered the castle, almost whispering.

"Whose name?" the brunette looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"The name of...the Luthor I have to, you know..."

 

"Oh...OH..." Alex finally understood. "We don't know, I uhm...I asked Kal-el yesterday and apparently he doesn't know either. Lex never mentioned him, we didn't know he had a brother until...that night" the brunette looked down.

All Kara could do was sigh.

 

"But there's one thing I know." Alex said, trying to remember.

 

"What is it? the blonde asked, containing her curiosity.

 

"All the Luthors, they have this dumb family custom, all of their names start with an L."

 

"With an L? Landon, Linus, Leland, Lamont-" the blonde started listing them.

 

"Oh my god Kara those sound like horse names, please" the brunette couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think that's what you should be more worried about..." Alex teased.

 

"Then about what?" Kara looked at her concerned.

 

"About him being bald."

 

And the brunette was running for dear life, leaving her sister behind, mouth wide open and eyes like plates, she definitely forgot about the other Luthor's characteristic, silently pleading that a teenage boy would still have some hair left.

 

* * *

 

**_Castle of Luthors  
_ **

****

~~~~"Lee you smell like goddamn shit, get up and take a bath, do us all a favor."

 

A grunt. "Maggie what the hell? Close those curtains it's like...6 in the morning, have some decency" the raven haired girl said, to then turn to face the wall and come back to sleep.

 

"It's past 12pm you dumb ass, you've been in this room for 3 days and, if it wasn't for your occasional grunts, one would think you died in here" the brunette clapped back.

 

She saw Lena shift in her bed, looking at her and finally deciding that it was indeed time for a bath. "What's so funny?" she asked, her friends looking at something above her head, trying to contain her laugh.

 

"Oh nothing...your hair looks like a bird nest" and Maggie was now full on laughing.

 

"Shut up you prick and help me find Mary, she needs to fill my bath" she said to then leave the room, followed by Maggie.

 

////

 

Once Mary filled the bathtub, she asked her to leave, assuring that she could do it on her own, mainly not wanting the maid to deal with her messy hair. A long sigh left her lips, head thrown back, hot water covering every inch of her body, but still not hot enough to warm her inside. The events of that night still replaying in her head the same way she would replay her favorite scenes from a theater play, although this wasn't a theater play, this was her life and the scenes could not be changed.

 

She dreamed of a big wedding since she was a child, a big celebration, lots of cake, music and people having fun. But now all she could think of was sadness and emptiness, the life before her now, more than ever, looking like a big black hole ready to swallow her the second she stepped into that church. She spent the past 3 nights thinking of any way possible to avoid that wedding, hell, she even thought about jumping out of the window, but dismissed it the second she saw the height of it, if she was lucky she'd break her elbow at most.

 

"Fucking Lex" she mouthed, slapping the now cold water, attempting to ease her anger somehow, knowing it wouldn't help.

 

Once she was done with the bath, she changed into casual clothes, a silk white shirt and a pair of loose pants, she made her way downstairs.

 

////

 

"Oh look who we have here, smelling like fresh roses and looking oh so lovely" Winn said from his position on the couch, half laying with his feet on the little table. At which Lena just rolled her eyes, to then drop herself into the couch next to him.

 

They stayed there in silence, Winn sliding his arm around Lena's waist to then let the brunette lay on his chest, while caressing her back. "Everything is gonna be alright, we'll make it through this together, as always. I promise." he whispered.

 

And she relaxed, trying to let his words calm her, thinking that just maybe things weren't so bad, that maybe this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster. "Do you think he's handsome?" she asked after a while.

 

"The El?" at which she nodded in the crock of his neck. "Uhm...they're known for being quite good looking, or that's what I heard from stories. They call themselves Supers, as if they didn't give off enough of a douchbags vibe" he said, Lena giggling at his words.

 

"A Luthor and a Super huh?" the brunette said, a hint of sadness in her voice covered by a faked smile. "My life is a fucking joke" at which Winn squeezed her thight, letting her know she's not alone.

 

The two stayed like that the whole evening, between talks and empty conversations, anything to ease Lena's mind and cheer her up. They were in the middle of deciding whether they should eat pork or chicken when Maggie barged in, out of breath and with her hands on her knees, trying to compose herself.

 

"Maggie what's wrong?" Lena asked, evident concern in her voice.

 

"A letter..." she tried, but her lungs wouldn't cooperate. "A letter from...the House of El" she blurted out.

 

Both Lena and Winn stood up, worry written on their faces, already preparing for the worst, as if it was possible. The wait seemed to have no end. "Fucking speak already, Maggie! What does the letter say?" the raven haired girl demanded.

 

"It says uhm...it's an invitation, Lena."

 

"An invitation for what? This makes no sense I-" the brunette was losing her patience.

 

"You're going to meet your future husband tomorrow. 8pm. Castle of El, we're all invited."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So none of them knows about the other ;) stay tuned for the next chapter, dinner chez Danvers/El, it's gonna be interesting :) talk to me on tumblr about supercorp or anything else @karagaynvers. Until next time!


	3. The Dinner: Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Holy shit what a night, my baby girl Katie is a season 3 regular and this is everything I could have asked for, let's hope they won't ruin it all! By the way, I apologize for the delay, I didn't have much time to write and the last few episodes killed my vibe! I decided to divide the chapter in 2 parts cause it came out to be too long. Enjoy! :)

_**Castle of Luthors** _

 

"Black, red or green?"

"Honestly Lee, you'd look good even wearing a sack of potatoes. But definitely the red one, it brings out your girls" Winn said amused, regarding the raven haired girl roaming through her clothes, trying to find the perfect dress for the "dinner from hell" they were going to assist that same night.  
  
"I don't want my girls to be out, definitely not tonight and much less in that house" she said shortly, giving a glance to her chest and smiling. She couldn't deny they'd look good in that dress though.  
  
"Why? You're afraid your boy will think you did it to impress him, huh?" Winn spoke again, to add a wink in Lena's direction, at which the girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pfff, as if I'd ever do something to please that...that...whatever he is. We don't even know his age, Winn. He could be younger than me, some adolescent in his full hormones phase. Can you imagine?" she said the last part while making a disgusted face.  
  
"You seem quite disgusted at the thought of that, I wish I was surprised" he said, enjoying the way Lena's jaw dropped.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied offended, very well knowing what he was referring to.  
  
"Oh you know..." he said while moving his hand in the air, "the ladies loving ladies thing, Lena. Don't play dumb" he scoffed, still a hint of softness and joke in his voice, knowing how sore of a topic it was for his friend.  
  
"Yeah uhm...you know what mother thinks about that kind of...life style, also, I'm getting married soon. Everything is gonna be in the past after tonight" the brunette said, a hint of sadness and hurt in her voice, that went away as fast as it came, leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth.  
  
Winn reached for her placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know you'll always have Maggie and me, right? And we're not exactly living the healthiest life style, I'm surprised your mother let's us live here despite knowing" he added sighing. Lena replied with a forced smile, still remembering the day both Winn and Maggie showed up at the castle, almost two years before, asking for a place to stay after each of their parents sent them away, clearly not agreeing with the way their children decided to live their lives.

“I just...I wish it wasn't so hard for them to understand that love is love. Not just my mother and your parents but...everyone” she said while looking into Winn's eyes, “it may sound selfish, but I'm happy you two are here, I don't think I would have survived this without you and Maggie”. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but before things could turn even more emotional, the other person she was so thankful for barged in the room, half undressed with her hair in knots.  
  
“What are you two waiting for? Help me get ready, I'm the worst person at picking clothes and...all that other lady shit” Maggie said, annoyance in her voice, at which Lena smiled.  
  
“Oh don't tell me Lady Maggie Sawyer decided to finally wear a dress, what's next? Raining frogs?” Lena teased.  
  
“Shut up, I found your mother in the hallway and she very _nicely_ reminded me to dress like a _proper_ lady” the brunette said while rolling her eyes, “when will Lillian learn that I don't do dresses, I'm more of a doublet and hose girl.”  
  
“You're more of a 'I dress like a guy' kind of girl, Maggie” Winn said, no hint of prejudice in his voice, but pure fondness.  
  
“You know men have the comfiest clothes, while we, girls, have to suffer through the nine cricles of hell to look decent and attractive” the brunette replied annoyed, to then turn towards Lena and notice the black dress. “Lee, do you mind if i take the black dress?” if she had to wear a dress, it at least had to be black, still showing her rebelious side. Fuck Lillian.  
  
“Sure, I was planning on wearing the red one anyway” the raven haired girl replied while handing Maggie the dress, who slowly slipped it over her head, to then close the buttons at the back with a little help from Winn.  
  
“The red one that shows off your girls? Good choice” she teased Lena. “How do I look?” she asked, turning around to face her two friends.  
  
“Hot” both Lena and Winn replied, earning a smirk from Maggie. “Exactly what I was aiming for! Now, Lena move your ass and get dressed, we need to do our make-up too”.  
  
“Yeah sure let me just...wait Winn, what are you gonna wear?” Lena asked confused, seeing the boy still in his casual clothes.  
  
“Oh you know, I'm gonna pull my fancy suit” he said, head held high attempting to give off a charming vibe. Lena giggled at his failed attemp, “are you trying to impress someone? I thought I was the one getting married” she joked. Truth was, she didn't mind at all, her friends have always been the type of confident people who would very much show off to others during parties, some of their attitudes slowly growing on her through the years.

 

“This is your night Lee, I would never try to seduce your beloved future husband, but one of his friends on the other hand...” Winn teased. Lena just scoffed, as if she really cared about that Super being seduced by someone else, actually, she'd really love that, not having to deal with him during the whole night.  
  
“Ok you two enough of showing off who's more of an homosexual, Lee come here let me do your make-up, we're late and I can already hear your mother complaining from downstairs” the brunette said, interrupting the two who wouldn't have stopped anytime soon.  
  
Lena put her red dress on, slowly adjusting it on her waist and chest, trying not to show too much but not too little either, to then sit on the bed, patiently waiting for Maggie to decide the perfect color that would match the dress.  
  
“Ok so do you want the sexy black heavy kind of make-up that screams 'I can fuck you up easily if you try to touch me' or the black light one 'I'm a good mommy girl'?” she playfully asked Lena.  
  
“Can you mix the two and do a 'I'm a good girl who can go bad eventually' kind of look?” she joked, nudging Maggie in the ribs.  
  
“Hey, if you don't stop moving I'm not gonna do either of those and you're going to find yourself looking like a very badly colored bird” she warned Lena, while pocking her tongue out and starting her work of art, as she liked to call it.  
  
“And I'm going to wait for you downstairs, something tells me Lillian didn't drink her morning calming tea” Winn said, before giving both a knowing smile and leaving the room.  
  
“Ok so back to the badly colored bird...”  
  
////

  
“We've been waiting for the past hour, Winnslet go call them, we're going to be late” Lillian said, lips tight and a frown on her face, she hated being late, but she definitely hated more being late to their enemies dinner.

“Don't call me that and they said they were...Oh here they go!”

Both Lena and Maggie were coming down the stairs, perfect make-up, curled hair, fitting dresses that accentuated their curves in the right places. A whistle came from Winn, “you girls look amazing, I'm jealous” he said, turning towards Lillian, who strangely didn't have a bad comment ready, but actually seemed to like what she saw.  
  
“Who would have thought all it'd take was a dinner for you two to look decent” and here it was,the comment. Lena rolled her eyes to then ignore her, “you look pretty good yourself, Winn” she said while regarding the boy, who indeed looked quite attractive and charming.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for Lex to show up next, also wearing a black suit, showing off his elegant and graceful side, prideness in his features and a cold look in his eyes.  
  
“We shall go, don't you think?” he adressed them, turning towards his mother who nodded, to then approach the door of the castle and step out. Each one was given a horse, the ladies trying their best not to ruin the dresses, but giving up shortly after to straddle the animals, assuming a more comfortable position. Fuck the dresses.  
  
It seemed forever since they left the castle, and Lena was slowly falling alseep on her horse, the wind blowing in her face and the softness of the animal weren't helping at all. Her eyes started closing when Maggie spoke “I can see it!”. She quickly opened her eyes and stood up, squinting at the darkness around them, trying to focus on the blinding light in front of her.  
And then she saw it, a white imponent castle, the S and the red rose, the golden gates and the overly floaded garden of flowers. That's when her breath cought in her throat, it was beautiful.

 **Castle of El  
**  
“Ahhhhhhh Alex, Alex, Alex, ALEX, we're late”

Steps could be heard all around the place, blonde locks flowing in the air while she run through the hallways in search of her sister, who was supposed to help her button up the turquoise dress she was wearing. And fuck, her glasses were missing too, she was quite sure she left them in the kitchen last night, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
She tried to do it herself, she really did, but couldn't reach the back of the dress. So she kept pacing, still calling her sister or anyone else, but every room seemed desert, so she decided to make her way downstairs, in hope to find at least one of the house workers.  
  
She run down the stairs, too lost in her thoughts to notice voices coming from the entrance, actually a lot of voices, each one hovering over the other making it look a lot like a soon to be fight.  
  
“Oh Alex here you are! I thought you went out or something, can you please help me with the dress? It's...” her voice trailed off once she noticed that they weren't alone, her head turned on the right and her eyes widened.  
  
Another five people were standing in front of the entrance door. Crap.

 **10 min before, Castle of El  
**  
The golden gates opened, one of the house workers motioning for the family to make their way over to the entrance, the sound of water could be heard flowing around the castle, Lena swore she saw a couple of ducks passing by. Odd.  
  
They made their way to the door, tension suddenly building up in anticipation of what was following, a knot forming into Lena's guts, fear suddenly creeping down her back, but she pushed it away, trying to focus on Maggie's hand squeezing hers, sensing her friend's discomfort.  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
She tried to take it all in, she really did, but it was difficult to focus on a single item. The castle was beautiful, of that she was sure. White marble, classy objects and even better decorations, it was glowing inside.  
But her thoughts were fastly cut short when a voice filled the entrance. “Welcome to our House” was all she heard, before she looked at the person that voice belonged to.  
  
A man, probably around Lex's age, short black hair, strong features and even stronger muscles, was looking at them, a way too thight smile creeping on his face, she guessed they weren't the only ones not wanting to be here.  
  
“I'm Kal, of the House of El, it's my pleasure to meet you” he greated politely.  
  
Lex stepped in front of them, nodding in his direction, to then present them in order. “This is my mother Lillian, these are Maggie from the House of Sawyer and Winn from the House of Schott...and this, this is my sister, Lena.”  
  
Lena looked over, and saw the others standing behind Kal, the first one to speak was Eliza, saying she was the mother of the house, but not quite explaining herself.  
  
“I'm Alex Danvers, Kal is my cousin” a girl with short hair talked, arms crossed over her chest. That's when Maggie nudged Lena, who turned to face her just to see the brunette pointing at Alex and mouthing “she's one of us”. All Lena did was frown, not quite understanding what her friend meant.  
  
The next to speak was a tall guy, kind features and a lazy smile on his face. “I'm Mon-El of Daxam, Kal is my cousin as well, nice to meet you!”  
  
But that's when it hit Lena that a person was missing, _he_ was missing, but before she could voice it, Kal spoke again.

“So...Lex, where is your brother? We were looking forward to meet him, this dinner is half in his honor after all” the man spoke, at which Lex gave a confused look.  
  
“My brother? I have no brother...only a sister, Lena” he stated, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

“Wait what?” Alex spoke next, “what do you mean sister?”  
  
Now everyone was looking at each other, confusion written on each face in the room. The tension could be cut with a knife and they were really trying to avoid that.  
  
“Wait, do you mean the youngest of the El is a girl?” Maggie asked, eyes wide open.  
  
“Yeah, she's my sister she..”  
  
And chaos broke, everyone speaking over each other. Alex and Maggie involved into a heated argument, Winn and Mon-El following the two girls and arguing as well, Lillian two seconds from having a stroke, and Kal trying to sort things out with Lex, but no solution seemed to help.  
  
They kept arguing until a figure ran down the stairs, a blur of turquoise and blonde hair. “Oh Alex here you are! I thought you went out or something, can you please help me with the dress? It's...” and then she froze.  
  
All the eyes on her, while she slowly passed every face in the room, until baby blue met emerald, and then it all stopped.

Silence.  
  
It seemed like forever, the two of them just staring at each other as if one of them didn't have a half opened dress hanging off her back, and the other wasn't holding her half fainted mother by her waist.  
  
But then it all broke when a loud laugh filled the room.  
  
“Holy shit Danvers, tell me this is your baby sister please.” Maggie said between laughter, this might be the plot twist of the century.  
  
Alex just stared at Kara, motioning for the blonde to speak. “Uhm...yeah, I'm Kara Danvers, and I'm sorry for being late I was just...my dress...I-” her cheeks were bright red and she could feel a pair of very intense green eyes staring at her, but she didn't dare to look up.

 

“Oh my Lord, I can't believe this is happening! This is...”

  
“Tragic” Alex finished Maggie's line.  
  
“No, I meant to say amazing, sweetie” Maggie winked, at which Alex rolled her eyes. They didn't even know each other but Alex swore the short brunette was gonna give her a hard time.  
  
“What's going on?” Kara finally asked, managing to make her voice sound less embarassed than a few moments before.  
  
“You're going to marry Lena” Winn stated simply, while Lillian gasped in the back, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
“Lena? Who's Lena?” the blonde asked confused, quite sure she had never heard such a name for a boy.  
  
“I'm Lena” the owner of those emerald eyes spoke, and holy shit, Kara chocked on air.  
  
  
This was bad, really _bad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm mean, but I like leaving you hanging ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter and come talk to me on tumblr @karagaynvers! Until next time :)


	4. The Dinner: Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back after what felt like months but was actually less than a month? Also, Supergirl comes back tomorrow and my anxiety is over the top, I don't know what to expect, it looks messy as fuck. But back to the fic, enjoy the new chapter and obviously leave comments and let me know if you liked it!

 

Disaster. If she had to use a word to describe the dinner, disaster seemed like the proper one.  
  
Kal and Lex left shortly after Kara's big coming in, both headed to the court house, convinced that the judge must have made a mistake during the council, but deep down knowing it was unlikely. He possessed the list of every single person living in County of Metropolis, he knew both families had a youngest member, that both were the same age and most importantly, that both were female.

 

Seeing her cousin leaving before the dinner even started increased the already settled feeling of utter anxiety in Kara's guts. The hostility on Alex's face was not helping at all, and for a moment she felt like throwing up the little she ate that morning.  
  
It all got worse when Mon-El, trying his best to lighten the atmosphere, invited them all in, pointing at the dining table waiting for them in the biggest room of the castle, the one they used for parties, galas and dances.  
  
"Dinner is waiting for us in the other room..." he started, earning a glare from Lillian, who just walked past him, not even sparing a glance to the people she left behind. "Right...yeah" he finished, clasping his hands together and giving the most nervous smile to Kara. He tried, she had to give him that.  
  
"You tried buddy, but she's a hard one" Winn said, approaching him and patting his shoulder, to then smile sympathetically while heading after Lillian.The others followed shortly after, Maggie behind Alex, who still had that scowl of hers in place.

Everyone followed but Lena, Kara noticed, the girl was lost in her own thoughts, as if she wasn't even there, and Kara didn't know what to do. Calling her by her name seemed like the biggest mistake ever to not add disrespectful and Kara was really trying to make this work.  
  
"Hey you ok?"  
  
Great Kara, so smooth. She wanted to slap herself because Lena was now looking at her, eyes as wide as the ones of a scared deer who heard an unwanted noise, and mouth slightly open. She just stared at Kara as if she was seeing her for the first time, technically they did meet shortly before, and the thought of Lena still being shocked because of the news didn't even cross Kara's mind.  
  
Stupid. She told herself, before realizing how fastly she accepted the idea of this marriage now that she knew the boy wasn't a him but a her, and that the her was Lena.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, I was...", Lena tried, she really did but Kara was staring at her and every word she knew started to fade from her mind the more she looked at the girl. They were just gaping at each other and it would have been comical really, both having no idea what the other was thinking and the silence doing nothing but making it worse.  
  
"I'm just- we?...going?" Kara clumsily tried to explain while waving her hands around, pointing at the dining room, hoping Lena would take a hint because her brain was failing her.  
  
Lena just stared at her a little more, focusing on the slightly pink cheeks, before cracking a smile and chuckling. Kara's eyes went wide.  
  
The girl was laughing at her and Kara couldn't find it in herself to be mad because: 1- she knew she just made the worst first impression ever, and 2- Lena's laugh was so endearing and contagious that she couldn't help herself but follow.  
  
It was so natural, the two of them laughing without a care in the world, but it died as quickly as it came. Lena composed herself while giving Kara one last look and head to the dining room.  
  
Well, that went great Kara thought, fucking great.

 

////

 

The table was huge. It was large enough to hoast sixteen people, but it wouldn't have been necessary, there were only eight of them. Lena looked over and regretted it immediately, the thing was _full_ of any kind of meat, and she felt her own stomach protest at the smell of roasted pork and chicken, something she hasn't tasted in years and promised herself she wouldn't ever again.  
  
“You may sit now” one of the servants pointed, after they had all arrived in the room. Eliza emerging from one of the secondary doors holding something in her hands that Lena had never seen before.  
  
“Kara sweetheart, your glasses,” the woman said, handing Kara the object.  
  
“Oh, thank you, I've been searching for them the whole morning and...”

“They were in the stables” the woman smiled warmly.  
  
Kara smiled as well to then take the object and put it on her eyes. What made Lena concerned even more is that the _thing_ was perfectly settled on Kara's face, with no intentions of falling. Before she could gather the words and ask, Maggie beat her to it.  
  
“What are those??”

 

“What are what?” Kara asked confused.  
  
“The things on your face”  
  
“Oh you mean these?” she asked while pointing at them, “these are called glasses, they help me see better”.

“Glasses? Like glasses of water?” Maggie replied, eyebrows furrowed.

“No” Alex snorted to then start laughing loudly, which made the scowl on Maggie's face grow bigger. The girl was making fun of her.

“No, these glasses are differently shaped, they're made only for me, I can see from afar when I have them on while I can't when they're off” Kara explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world and they were all too stupid to get it.  
  
But Lena found it oddly endearing, this seemingly innocent and clusmy girl, being actually quite the genius, something Lena could relate to but never really had the possibility to show off if not behind the closed doors of her room.

When the initial confusion faded away, they were back at the previous task, picking a seat. Eliza was fast and took one of the first seats, followed by Lillian who took the one in front of her. And that's how it went, Alex sitting next to Kara, facing Maggie and Lena next to Maggie, facing Kara. The two boys were the only ones who sat down next to each other, already comfortable enough with one another.

When Lena looked in front of her she found Kara fidgeting with her so called glasses, and she fastly picked on it being a nervous tick. Before she could avert her eyes, the baby blue gaze clumsily met hers, and her heart missed a beat both from the surprise of being caugh and the intensity of said gaze. What she didn't expect though, is the shy smile that followed, making a flash of red crawl up Lena's neck. She smiled back despite the embarassment, how could she not, Kara smile was adorable, and she was a sucker for adorable things.

But the moment was cut shortly once the house workers came in and surrounded the table, ready to serve the meal.

“I don't eat meat, sorry” Lena whispered to one of the servants who was shoving clumsily a piece of chicken on her plate.  
  
She was waiting for all the eyes to be on her, the weirdo of the family, but none of the people sitting at the table seemed the slightest surprised, or they just didn't really care, which she was thankful for.

 

Once the workers left, an uncomfortable silence settled in the room, Lena was sure she could hear Maggie chewing that piece of chicken and her stomach made a backflip.

 

The silence didn't last long thought.

  
“So...this is going to be an interest wedding, don't you all think?” Maggie asked, smug grin on her face, waiting to hear who was going to be the first to attack. Her smile grew bigger when the person she was aiming for spoke first.  
  
“Margaret don't be silly, Lex is going to fix this...blasphemy” Lillian said, shoving a piece of pork in her mouth and chewing it carefully. Knowing her mother, Lillian must have been waiting for the piece to poison her or at least make her choke.

None of it happened. Unfortunatelly.  
  
“Margaret?” Alex asked raising her left eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah no, we're not going to talk about that” the brunette said annoyed, which only made Alex's eyebrow raise higher and a smile to form on her lips.  
  
“Blasphemy? Why would it be a blasphemy? In Daxam we say the more, the merrier!” Mon-El barged in at which Winn raised his hand and high fived Mon-El's, pleased with the answer.  
  
“Daxam? Land of egocentric people with no manners, I'm not surprised one of them lives in this house” Lillian commented, hatred and disgust in her voice.  
  
“Mother please” Lena tried only to be interrupted by Kara whose hands were gripping the table to the point her knuckles were turning white.  
  
“Can you please...stop” she started, jaw clenched, eyes focused on the plate in front of her. If Lena weren't so focused on the way the girl's muscles hardened under the turquoise dress she would have seen the look in the blonde's eyes.  
  
“You have no right to insult my family at our own table, and no, I'm not trying to be impolite, but we're all trying to figure this- this thing out so please, stop” she finished, voice slightly shaking and eyes finally looking up and locking with Lillian's. She just stared until the woman scoffed and focused again on her food.  
  
“Did someone say chicken? I think the chicken is great!” the Daxamate boy asked, trying to save the situation but none of them was having it and Lena'd be lying if she said she didn't feel bad for him.

She also saw Kara flashing him a supportive smile that made the boy smile again and relax, it reminded her of the relationship she has with Winn. She felt a strange feeling of contentment in her guts, the idea of Kara having someone that close supporting her, being there for her in moments on need, just increased the fuzzy sensation. But she pushed it as fast as it came, another wave of voices filling the silence of the room.

“I think we should just consider the way the kids feel about it, Lena sweetheart, don't be afraid to speak up”

It was Eliza, and it took Lena long enough to realize the woman was addressing her. Kara's eyes now on her too, waiting for her to speak, but she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say.  
  
“Excuse me?” it's all she managed to say.  
  
Eliza shared a knowing look with Kara. “We won't push you, there's time for you two to figure things out, I'm sure,” she finished with a soft smile. And Lena hated how warm and welcomed that made her feel, something she never felt with her mother, not even in her youngest years.  
  
She smiled back, hoping it would be enough for the focus of the conversation to change towards something that wasn't her.  
She could feel Lillian's eyes settled on Eliza, almost trying to burn holes in the woman's head, not happy with that short interaction and the support she was giving Lena.  
  
“Lex is going to come back fast enough, this will just be a huge misunderstanding”, and there she was once again. Lena instinctively looked at Kara whose expression shifted to a wary one, heavy breathing and fists closed.  
  
Lena barely managed to repress the smile that wanted to show on her face. Kara had only met her mother that night and shortly after was already hating her guts, which would have been Lillian's personal record if she didn't find Kara quite intimidating, proof of it the woman's closed mouth.

After that, dinner run quite smoothly, the silence not as heavy as before thanks to Maggie cracking some jokes at which Kara laughed wrinkling her nose while a little dimple appeared on the left of her chin, not that Lena was staring, obviously.

 

////

 

It would have run smoothly if the door didn't open, showing her brother followed by Kal.  
By the look on Lex' face Lena could tell he was both annoyed and tired, which she knew wasn't a sign of good news, but she couldn't push herself to care.

 

“I hope you all had a great dinner and we're sorry to interrupt like this” Kal said politely, while looking at each of them. And Lena recognized some of his features in Kara, the way they'd nervously speak, but eventually showing off their confidence in moments of need. The way he'd look down before settling his eyes on someone in particular, which in this case was herself. A chill run down her spine.  
  
“The judge knew what he was doing all along, not only he knew both you” Kal said while looking at Lena, “and Kara were girls, but he decided to speed the process up. The marriage will happen in two weeks from now, there was nothing we could do ” he finished, jaw hard and sight focused on Lex, whose shoulders fell, expression faltering only slightly.  
  
The actual weight of it didn't hit Lena until Kara turned around and looked at her, a mix of confusion and concern in her eyes. A look that made Lena feel like a helpless child, but she was none of that.  
  
She took a deep breath before her eyes hardened, determination sparkling in them, trying her best to look strong, not letting the fragile fear in her chest crawl up her throat.  
  
Bu she lost the focus soon enough, when her mother stormed out of the castle followed by Lex, “I'll go get her” is all she got from him before his figure disappeared outside.  
  
“Well that went smoothly, didn't it?”  
  
“Shut up Sawyer, this isn't the moment” Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
“I'd feel sorry but this is the best way it could have gone” Maggie said while standing up, “now please, is there any music in here? What's a dinner without a dance” she finished, facing Kal who just stared at her, trying to take in this little figure with one of the biggest mouths he has ever seen. And it said a lot, considering Alex was his cousin.

“Sure, we can do that” he said shrugging, at which Maggie gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Smoothly indeed.

 

////

 

One moment she was dancing with Alex, the sound of the tabor and the lyre mixing with the cymbal's one in a clumsily played song, with no real rhythm but enough for all of them to join and have a good time. Proof of it the mess Maggie, Winn and Mon-El were causing around the room, mess that Kal seemed not to care about, Kara understanding it being a poor attempt at making the night less heavy and more bearable for her and the others. She silently thanked him with a smile.

And the other moment she was looking around for a now familiar cascade of curled raven hair and ipnotic eyes, she looked at the empty couch, the also empty stools near the table, and her heart sinked a little at the thought that the girl had maybe followed her brother outside, and that she was now talking to her mother.  
  
Kara didn't like the woman, there was no need to even try denying such feeling. She was insensitive, cold and calculated, adjectives that were antagonists to what Kara saw in Lena, who was more like a fresh breath of air, or one of the untouched flowers in Kara's garden, the ones she liked to look at in the morning, when the sun washed over them and made them glow of natural light.  
  
Lena was a flower, Kara decided. One she would let no one step on.  
  
So she run outside, excusing herself to go to the restroom, but taking the left at the first corner. But once outside there was no sight of Lena, the silence of the garden only slightly bothered by the flowing of the water surronding the castle.  
  
She looked ahead of herself before sitting on one of the big rocks on the right side of the building, the texture of it harshly grinding against her dress, but she really couldn't care less about it being ruined.  


She fidgeted with the end of it when-

“BOO!”

Kara jumped off the rock in fear, fists protecting her face and legs ready to attack whoever was the culprit of said noise. But there was no need for that because the culpable was laughing now, head thrown back, hand on the base of her stomach.  
  
_Lena._

“Hey! You scared-”  
  
“I scared you I know, I'm so sorry, but you were there and I really couldn't help myself” Lena said, while still slightly laughing.  
  
Kara's face softened, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
“It's ok, it wasn't _that_ scary anyway” Kara teased, giving emphasis to her words.

 

“Oh? It wasn't? I can always try again you know.”  
  
And Kara could see the the glimps of joke in those green eyes. “I think we should leave that for another time” she finished, her gaze lowering to her own hands.

“Another time sounds good to me” Lena agreed, averting her eyes from Kara's face to focus on the sky before them.

Kara sensing the silence, followed Lena's gaze and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.  
  
The sky was full of stars, some brighter and bigger than the others, while the moon was on their left, half full, glowing of a dimed light that Kara noticed, illuminated Lena's face, giving her an ethereal glow, the kind of one she saw only in the marble of Greek statue adorning the castle.  
  
“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Kara asked. Not sure if her words were completely referring to the sky above them, but she dared not question herself in such moment.  
  
“Beautiful indeed” was Lena's reply, mouth parted in awe.  
  
“You see that bright star over there?” Kara pointed, and Lena's eyes followed her hand, fastly finding the star the blonde was talking about. She nodded in agreement.  
  
“That's one of the brightest stars we can see in the sky, its name is Polaris, or as some people call it, the North Star. Polaris is part of the constellation called Ursa Minor, or Little Dipper, there's also a bigger one, Ursa Major, they're connected by the tip of the handle, over there” Kara pointed once again, enjoying the way Lena's eyes would widen once she spotted the shape of the constellation and the star that connected the two of them.

“You seem to know a lot about it, don't you?” Lena asked, head still held high, lost in the wideness of the sky.  
  
“Yeah I...”

She tried, and Lena sensed it, the hesitation in her voice. What Lena didn't expect though, was the hurt in Kara's distant eyes once she faced her, and she regretted asking.  
  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I really-”  
  
“It's fine, you couldn't have known” Kara reassured her, not wanting to make the other girl feel bad for her curiosity, something she actually appreaciated, sign that Lena was interessed in whatever she had to tell her.

“The stars remind me of my parents, they were scientists, they studied the universe and taught me all I know today” Kara said, distance in her voice as if she was only physically there, mind lost in the long gone memories, and Lena hurt for her.

“Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here” the blonde exhaled while looking up at the sky once again, “it's almost as if all I used to have, my whole world is up there, constantly reminding me of what I had lost. Because the stars are always going to be there whenever I look up, they won't ever leave me and it's both the greatest and worst reminder I have left” she finished, voice shaking now, and Lena had to use all the strenght in herself to not reach for her.  
  
She looked at Kara, beautiful and broken Kara, with the pale light of the moon kissing her face, with the bright stars reflecting in her eyes. She looked at Kara and knew that she couldn't belong to this world, that such a human must have fallen from the sky, from some long gone planet, and that it was a beautiful mistake, a mistake indeed, having the privilege to meet her.  
  
Lena looked at Kara, and promised herself that if the stars couldn't come back to Kara, she would have helped Kara go back to them.  
  
She didn't know how or when, but she was going to make Kara fly, touch the sky, feel loved again, feel like she had one more person to rely on, one more person that will cherish her as the most precious treasure Lena have ever had the pleasure to find.

Lena promised to herself, to the stars and everything they meant to Kara, that she was going to make it right.  
  
She _had_ to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave you a little taste of supercorp at the end and as you can see, I'm going with a completely opposite idea of arranged marriage, even tho, this doesn't mean there won't be angst. (just know i'm a sucker for it, so embrace yourselves). As always, come talk to me on tumblr @karagaynvers :) Until next time!


End file.
